


Symbols

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's ring, Crowley's tattoo, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, chapter 1 is like a pre-proposal, chapter 2 gets the real deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Basically, I really wanted a fic that included Aziraphale kissing Crowley’s tattoo, so here it is. Also featuring: discussion of said tattoo, and of angel’s accessories.





	1. Chapter 1

“Something on your mind?”

The question startles Aziraphale out of his own thoughts. “Sorry, what was that?”

Crowley turns his head to look at him. “I said, something on your mind? You’re hardly ever this quiet, and you’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes. At least.”

“Have I been?” He didn’t think Crowley would have noticed him looking, he was facing away after all, seemingly entranced by the ducks that paddled about in the water. 

Crowley tilts his head down to look at Aziraphale over the rims of his glasses. “Yes, angel, you have.” He shifts, stretching his legs and gazes out towards the water again. “So?”

“Ah. I didn’t mean to stare, really. I was just curious about…” Aziraphale lifts one hand and brushes his index finger against the snake that is etched into the demon’s skin, just beside his ear. “About this.”

The hair on Crowley’s arms stand straight at the touch. He shivers imperceptibly as Aziraphale traces the serpent’s loops. Crowley wants to turn to look at him, but he doesn’t want to break the contact.

“It’s uh, me.”

That earns him a chuckle. Aziraphale retracts his hand. “Well, I can see that dear. Though if I remember correctly, you’re _much_ bigger.”

Crowley fights off a blush. Coming from Aziraphale he knows it’s not an innuendo, but damn if his mind doesn’t want to go there.

“You’ve always had it, haven’t you?” Aziraphale continues.

“Nearly always. Since shortly after my Fall.”

The angel bites his lip, brings his hands to his lap. Maybe it was a sore subject. He regrets bringing it up. “I’m sorry, my dear.”

Crowley waves a hand as if to brush away the apology. “Nothing to be sorry for. I’m not ashamed of it, it’s just… part of me now.” He takes a moment to consider things, then sets his own index finger against Aziraphale’s leg just above the knee, applying only the slightest pressure. He draws a series of loops – the same pattern as beside his ear. 

“It’s my name, actually. As it is in Hell’s writing system anyway.” He writes it over and over again across Aziraphale’s thigh. “Some demons have a physical animal, I thought I’d spring for something with less maintenance.” Crowley finishes a final loop and takes his hand back, sets it on his own knee. “Put it by my ear because well, I whispered into Eve’s ear way back when. Seemed right that this little guy should whisper into mine.” He adds after a moment, “Not literally, of course. That would be a scary, a talking tattoo. Dagon or someone would use it to send me messages nonstop.” He pretends to shudder, then laughs at himself.

Aziraphale imagines he can still feel Crowley’s fingers against him, drawing and drawing, starting at his knee then up his thigh and towards his hip. “All demons have something then?”

“Sure. It’s a symbol that we’re demons. It’s the infernal version of your lot’s er-” He leans forward slightly to look over at the ring fitted snugly around the angel’s pinky. Aziraphale toys with it self-consciously. “Gold accessories.”

Aziraphale wiggles his fingers a little, almost shyly brings his hand over so Crowley can take a closer look at it. It seems fair, after all Aziraphale can see the details of Crowley’s tattoo.

The demon takes his hand and studies the article. It is shaped into feathers, or possibly leaves. Crowley notices a pair of letters inscribed on it.

“A E? What’s that? No no, let me guess.” Crowley releases Aziraphale’s hand. “A E… Your initials? Wait, you don’t have initials. It’s almost initials, first and last letter of your name.”

Aziraphale shakes his head, amused, and Crowley tries again.

“Angel… East? Because you were at the eastern gate? Or-” Crowley gasps dramatically, holds a handover his heart. “Don’t tell me it’s for _Apple Eater_? I didn’t even whisper in _your_ ear.” He grins teasingly.

Aziraphale rolls his eyes but smiles a little. “Aeternus eternus.”

“Aeternus eternus,” Crowley repeats. “Everlasting? Why that?”

“That’s what Heaven is meant to be, eternal. Never ending. And I’m not actually sure but I think all angels have it on their um, accessory as you put it.”

“It’s not anything personal then? That’s too bad.” Crowley is quiet for a moment. “I’ll get you another ring.” He flashes a smile at the angel. “One just for you, something simple but… meaningful. Special. Hm?” Crowley realizes there is a blush creeping back onto his cheeks and he turns to face away once more. The ducks have mostly moved elsewhere, gone in search of a couple that had something to feed them. “Not that you’d have to wear it, of course. If you didn’t like it.”

The corners of Aziraphale’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. He leans over and presses a kiss to Crowley’s tattoo. “Of course I’d wear it, my dear. If it was a ring from you, I would.”

It feels as though Crowley’s throat is closing up. “I’m glad,” he chokes out. He wills himself to calm down. Pushing himself to his feet, the demon offers a hand for Aziraphale to take. “Shall we go to lunch?” 

In his head, Crowley is creating a list of jewelry stores to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this, it was intended as a oneshot focusing on angelic/demonic symbols. Then I started writing about the ring and I got soft so uhhhh look out for a second chapter.
> 
> As always, feedback is super appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale half jogs to pick up the phone when he hears it ringing, his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck, not yet done up. “Hello?”

“Hey Aziraphale, it’s me.”

“Oh, I was just getting ready dear. I assume we’re going to St. James for our picnic later, yes? Is there anything you want me to-”

“That’s why I called, actually, I’m going to have to cancel on meeting you there.”

Aziraphale frowns. “Oh. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course, just some unexpected business I need to take care of. I’m sorry. We’ll go to St. James another day, yes?”

“Yes. Of course. Is it anything I could help with? This… business?”

“Er, no, I’m afraid not. But would you do me a different favor?”

“Ask away, dear boy.”

“There’s a wine shop across town and they’re holding a particularly good vintage for me, but I’m afraid they won’t want to keep it on hold for too long…”

\---

When Aziraphale finally makes it back to the bookshop, it’s already starting to get dark. The sun is making its slow descent across the horizon when he unlocks the door and steps through.

It’s dark inside too, almost pitch black. Before he can even reach for the light switch he hears a shuffling noise and freezes. 

“Who’s there?” 

A pause, and then quietly from somewhere in the darkness a murmur. “Let there be light.” 

A soft glow fills the room. One from above, shining out of nothingness, but also several smaller ones from all around the shop. Tea light candles. Hundreds of them, dotted along the floor and the shelves, even up the bannister of the stairs leading up to his flat. Aziraphale notes with relief that they are all electric and pose no danger of igniting anything[1]. 

Aziraphale focuses in on the figure standing at the center of the room in the open space between cramped tables[2]. It’s Crowley, clad in all black as usual. The top buttons of his shirt are undone. He’s removed his glasses leaving his face unobscured.

“Crowley, what’s all this?” Aziraphale tilts his head slightly, looking around.

“Atmosphere. I considered keeping it simple, but you know I like a little flash.”

“I- I don’t think I follow…”

Crowley adjusts his tie, sets his shoulders, takes a breath.

“We talked about symbols once, not so long ago. I’ve got Hell’s symbol, you’ve got Heaven’s, but we don’t belong to them anymore. Not really. We’re our own side, we should have our own symbols.” Crowley pulls a small red box from his pocket, turns it over in his hands.

“I don’t know if it was coincidence or fate or the ineffable plan that brought us together, but we have been together since the start. We’ve been to Heaven and Hell and the end of the world and back for each other. I’d do it all over again if I had to, just to spend the time with you. I want to spend the future with you too, no matter what it decides to throw at us.” Crowley shifts on his feet. 

“You’re my best friend, Aziraphale. You always have been. I love you, and I want to face everything coming with you by my side.”

Crowley flicks the box open, holds it out in front of him. From where he stands Aziraphale can see the contents glint, even in the low light. Crowley sinks to one knee, fluid as a snake. 

“So… Will you marry me?”

Aziraphale does not move, does not breathe, does not say a word. Just takes in the sight of Crowley on one knee in the middle of his shop, total adoration on his face, surrounded by soft flickering lights.

Crowley clears his throat gently. “Aziraphale?” He raises his eyebrows. “I know we won’t get literally, officially married with a-a-a priest and a marriage certificate and a party but I mean. We can do this.” He raises the box in his hand just slightly. 

Aziraphale sets the bottle of wine down on the nearest table carefully, silently. Crowley can’t quite read his expression in the dim lighting and _oh Someone am I a complete idiot? Does he not want this, did I misread everything? I put in all this effort I can never recover from this if he says-_

Crowley is knocked flat on his back as Aziraphale practically tackles him in a hug kissing him long & hard, then peppering light kisses over his face, his jaw, repeating the demon’s name between each action.

“Is that a yes, then?” Crowley asks when Aziraphale settles.

Aziraphale sits up and swats at Crowley’s chest, grinning. “ _Yes_ , you silly serpent. Yes, yes, _yes_.” 

Crowley, still laying on the floor, looks up at him. The miracled light shines from somewhere just behind Aziraphale’s head, illuminating his curls and casting a hazy glow around his face. He looks angelic. Of course, he is an angel, but really truly he looks, “Gorgeous,” Crowley’s breathes out, only half aware he’s saying it out loud.  
Aziraphale laughs lightly. He presses a kiss to Crowley’s hairline, red strands tickling his nose as he does so. He pushes himself to his feet and offers a hand to help the demon up, but Crowley is turned away, reaching back.

“You knocked this clear out of my hands, angel. I don’t think you even got a proper look.” Crowley retrieves the velvet covered box from where it has slid across the floor and presents it to Aziraphale as he stands. There are two rings, nestled side by side.

“Like I said, I don’t imagine we’ll have an _actual_ ceremony or anything, so I sort of skipped the engagement ring. These are just… Anyway, yours is on the left there.” Crowley bites his lower lip, watches him.

“Oh, it- it’s lovely, dear.” Aziraphale carefully removes the ring and examines it reverently. It’s a smoother design than his pinky ring, more subtle. A single golden feather wrapped into a circle, tip and quill locked together by a slanted section of silver. 

“You like it?”

“Yes. I love it.” He notices a pair of letters engraved on the inside. “A C,” he says with a smile, glancing up at Crowley. “Our initials?”

“Air conditioning, actually,” Crowley quips.

Aziraphale rolls his eyes fondly. “Yours says it too?”

“Of course. You really like it? If not, we could go together, find something else.”

“It’s perfect. Really, it is. And so are you.” Aziraphale leans forward to kiss him once more. “Thank you.” 

He allows Crowley to slip the ring onto his finger – a perfect fit – then helps the demon put on his own which bears a snakeskin pattern. Mostly gold, but again accented with a diagonal silver section.

“I’ve got one more surprise for you.”

“Hm?”

“Grab that wine please?”

Aziraphale does as he is asked then slips his hand into Crowley’s, letting himself be pulled along, up the stairs and towards his flat.

Aziraphale notices a trail of flower petals leading to his bedroom and a blush warms his cheeks, but Crowley pulls him the other direction, towards a second set of stairs that are rarely if ever used. One that leads up to the roof.

The demon opens the door and gestures with his free hand for Aziraphale to take the lead. The angel gasps softly.

There are white and pale blue fairy lights strung around the perimeter of the space. A triple layer of thick cotton blankets[3] is spread out and a picnic basket sits atop it.

Aziraphale turns to Crowley, his eyes wide. “My dear…”

“We did plan to have a picnic today, didn’t we? I thought a bit of stargazing might pair well with that. Also, this,” he takes the bottle from Aziraphale’s hand and saunters toward the blanket as he pops the cork.

Settling down beside him, Aziraphale peeks into the basket and pulls out a bowl of berries[4]. He accepts the glass Crowley hands him, generously filled with wine, and smiles as he takes a sip.

“I had a quite a time getting that bottle, you know. The bus broke down, and then once they- well once _I_ got it running through a little miracle, there was terrible traffic. The attendant at the winery didn’t have the keys to the storeroom so I was stuck waiting there for the manager to return from break – what manager takes a two hour break?” He sighs, takes another sip. “It is very good, though, oh my. How did you manage to find this?”

“After all these years, I have learned your taste. Been looking for a while.” Crowley shifts, crossing and uncrossing his legs. “Sorry about all that trouble though,” he said sheepishly. “I did need to keep you out of the shop while I set everything up.”

Aziraphale stares at him incredulously. “Wait. _You_ caused all that?”

“Actually, just the bit about the traffic. The break down and the keys happened by themselves, but I guess it worked out.” He sneaks a sideways look at the angel. “The candles alone took forever to place, alright? And before you ask, I made sure no one was too inconvenienced by the traffic.”

“Then, all this was the business you had to attend to?”

“Mhm,” Crowley hums, plucking a blackberry from the bowl and popping it into his mouth. “Was it worth it? I think it turned out quite nice.”

Aziraphale chuckles quietly and scoots closer on the blanket so they are shoulder to shoulder. “Yes, my love. I couldn’t have come up with a more beautiful proposal myself. I’m sort of glad you had me go all the way across town too, I spotted a few new restaurants we might try sometime.”

“It worked out very well then, didn’t it?”

They lay back on the blankets and gaze up at the stars, idly feeding themselves (and sometimes each other) berries. If when Crowley snaps his fingers to turn off the fairy lights, he also cuts the electricity in the neighborhood for a bit to reduce the light pollution, Aziraphale doesn’t say a word. Only takes his hand and shifts closer.  
After some time Crowley half sits up, propped on one elbow. “I made that cluster there,” he says, pointing. Aziraphale sits up too and squints, trying to following the line of his fingers.

“You can tell?”

“Oh yes, I like to keep track of them. They’re one of the few things that are still around from… from before I met you, even.”

“What was it like? Creating them?”

“It was like… painting, I guess. Painting with dust and gas and heat. Raw matter, the very essence of the universe. They look like twinkling specks from here, you’d never guess that they were massive spheres of fire, burning their way towards becoming different kinds of stars, or even black holes.” Crowley gets a far away look in his eyes. “Creating them was really a pleasure, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale turns his head from the sky, looks at Crowley instead. Looks at the shine in his eyes and the pull of his lips as he speaks.

“… up close but even from here, millions of miles away, they’re stunning. Don’t you think?”

“Yes. Utterly stunning.” He sets a hand on Crowley’s chest and eases him down against the blankets. He presses a kiss to his temple, to his tattoo, to the corner of his jaw. Feels the spasm of Crowley’s chest against his hand as his breath hitches.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley forgets what he was a going to say the instant lips cover his own. It probably wasn’t important. Can’t have been more important than the way Aziraphale is biting at his lower lip, cradling his face in his hands, practically laying atop him.

They break apart. There is no light behind Aziraphale’s head to frame his face in a glow this time, but Crowley can imagine it there all the same. A circle of radiance. A halo.

“Do you want to uh,” Crowley hesitates.

“Head back inside?” Aziraphale suggests.

“It is getting a bit cold, this late. We could. Uh.”

“Go follow that trail of flower petals?” It’s hard to tell in the dark, but Aziraphale knows Crowley’s cheeks are going pink. 

“You saw that?”

“I did. I liked it.” He takes Crowley’s hand again. “Let’s go.”

\---

[1] Crowley had been VERY conscious of this when setting up.

[2] Crowley had considered moving the tables a bit to have more space, but decided against it. He knew Aziraphale could be quite particular about his shop layout.

[3] Tartan patterned, of course.

[4] Also inside the basket is bruschetta, a sizeable slice of vanilla cake, and a thermos of hot cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Thanks for reading!! I’d love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
